This is Unova!: Prologue
by The-Snoozer
Summary: Prologue of my upcoming B/W retelling. Hilda "White" Carsen is on the trail of her fathers murderer, alongside collecting the Gym badges...oh, and to add to it all, the man who once saved her life is back in town. ...This is Unova!


***Yawns*…Oh, here already huh? 'names The Snoozer. 'm new in town…**

_Hilda "White" Carsen. Young, clever, kindhearted and brave. Lost her father aged five to a criminal known only as "The Sootopolian", due to his accent, from __Sootopolis City, in Hoenn._

_Soon after, when she was feeling lonely, and more sad than ever, she ran away from home...and ended up deep, deep, in the pinwheel forest…where our prologue begins._

**Here it is, The prologue of my B/W retelling! **

**This is going to be a oneshot, with the actual story under another title…**

**So, without further ado, I give you…**

**This is Unova!: Prologue.**

The guard at the start of the Pinwheel forest sighed. A little girl had got lost inside, and even with his team looking, they had had no luck.

A young man came into his view, he stopped him.

"Sorry Lad, a young girl's got los-.."

The guard stammered as he recognised the person in front of him, he stood aside and allowed him in.

"Gods...was that really him?"

*scene break*

The young man who had entered the Pinwheel forest less than a minute earlier was world famous. He wore a sleeveless jacket, a cap, and a black shirt with tan jeans.

His name, was Red.

Red, walked in silence, and let the sounds of the forest surround him, his Pikachu, perched on his shoulder, looked around in quiet awe.

_*Sob*_

Red stopped in his tracks, and looked around.

_*Sob*_

Red sighed quietly, and began to walk toward the sobbing. He dug into his bag, and pulled out a pokeball.

"Honchcrow.." He murmured.

Honchcrow cawed loudly, and jumped about this new land.

"Find the source of the sobbing."

Honchcrow flew away. Less than a minute later, he returned, and squawked loudly.

"Good boy. Return."

Red wandered over to the source of the sobbing, a little girl, wearing a white shirt and trousers.

Red's expression softened somewhat. He knelt down beside her, and Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder, and hopped infront of her.

"Hey…White. What's wrong?" Red asked the still crying girl.

The girl sniffled, turned to look at Red, and jumped back.

"Wh-who are you?! Wheres my mommy?!" She cried.

"I'm Red…I'm not sure where she is…but I know she's worried sick. Why'd you run off?"

"Felt sad..Daddy died last month."

Red inhaled sharply. _Gods, she's so young…sorta like me…._

"I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my Dad when I was young too."

The girl looked at him through tearfilled eyes.

"You..*sniff* mean it?"

Red smiled slightly, and nodded. The girl stood up, and hugged the Champion of Kanto and Johto.

Red smiled. "White, do you have any Pokemon?"

The girl nodded, "A Poochyena, and a Eevee. Poochy and Eve!"

Red grinned lightly. "You been to Hoenn then White?"

The girl nodded. "Daddy was born in Lilycove, Mommy was born in Goldenrod…"

Red raised an eyebrow. "What did your Daddy do White?"

"Daddy was a policeman! He had Archie the Arcanine!"

Red smiled again. "My Dad was a Pokemon breeder.

Time to go White. You ready?"

The girl shook her head. "'m Hilda!"

"Hilda huh? Well then…Hilda, you ready to go home?"

The girl nodded, and climbed onto his shoulders, dangling her legs down and held onto his hat. Red, in turn held her legs.

"Pikachu…time to go." He said, and the yellow mouse Pokemon followed his master.

*scene break*

By the time Red, Pikachu and Hilda made it back to the entrance, night had fallen. The Guard team had regrouped, and Hilda's mother was there, looking worried, angry and tired all at once.

Hilda's mother saw the group, and ran at them, and took her daughter in her arms. Red smiled.

"Take care White…look after Poochy and Eve." Red nodded, and removed his cap, and planted it firmly on Hilda's head. It went over her eyes.

"Thank you…Thank you so much!" Her mother stammered.

Red turned to go, and waved a hand.

"Don't mention it."

Red walked back into the Pinwheel Forest, and Mrs Carsen never saw him in person again.

*Scene break*

Twelve years later, Hilda Carsen, known to her friends as White, tugged on her jacket, and turned the hat that Red had given her so many years back, she placed it on her head, and pulled her ponytail out through the back.

"I'll make you proud Red…I promise."

Her two Pokemon, now evolved, Mightyena and Umbreon awaited for her at the front door.

"Hilda!" Her mom yelled.

"What is it Mom?! I'm running late!"

Hilda's mom walked in, and hugged her daughter.

"Good luck sweetie. Keep safe."

Hilda recalled Mightyena to his Pokeball, and gestured for Umbreon to follow. She ran out of the house and dashed to Prof Juniper's lab. Cheren and Bianca were already outside.

"Hilda…you're late." Cheren said.

Umbreon growled quietly at him.

"Yeah yeah..I'm here now…"

The door slid open, and Professor Juniper walked out.

"Hello you three." She said with a smile.

**Until next time….**


End file.
